Aku Butuh Kamu
by kimbaobei
Summary: "You know, is this love? All day, I only think of you." – Sweet Sorrow – Pounding Heart / Krisho. GS!Suho. Typo(s). Would you read my fic?
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Kimbaobei**

**Title : Aku. Butuh. Kamu.**

**Cast : Kim Joonmyun (Suho), Wu Yifan, Wu Sehun, Jessica Jung, Tiffany Hwang and other**

**Rate : T (mungkin berubah? kkk~)**

**Pairing : Krisho (kalo ada pair yang lain, itu hanya sementara *liatin sinis*)**

**Warning : Typo(s), GS for Suho**

"_You know, is this love? All day, I only think of you."_ – Sweet Sorrow – Pounding Heart.

Terus ditatapnya perempuan cantik yang kini tengah membacakan puisi yang bertemakan cinta di depannya ini. Senyumnya selalu terlukis tiap gadis itu bergerak sesuai dengan cerita yang terkandung disana. Mungkin cinta itu memang buta. Karena baginya, segala yang ada di dalam diri pujaan hatinya tersebut adalah kesempurnaan. Matanya, hidungnya.. Tak bisalah kata-kata mewakilinya.

"Bagaimana?"

Pria berjaket coklat itu tetap diam. Entah karena apa. Mungkin imajinasinya membawanya terlalu jauh.

"Yifan!" tegur perempuan tadi dengan suara agak keras. "Kenapa kau melamun? Jangan-jangan dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku ya? Huh!"

Pria tadi sedikit tersentak dan tertawa kecil begitu ia melihat gadisnya bersikap seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan oleh orang tuanya. Diusapnya rambut panjang sang gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Puisimu sangat bagus. Aku menyukainya. Dan aku yakin orang tuamu juga akan menyukainya." Wanita itu ikut tersenyum karena pria itu mengecup keningnya. "Hadiah yang tepat untuk hari jadi mereka."

"Ah.. terima kasih, Yifan. Kau tahu kalau aku sangat ingin membuat mereka bahagia." Kata wanita itu seraya menatap kedua bola mata pria yang bernama Yifan dalam-dalam. "Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga, Sica.."

Dan mereka terlarut dalam sebuah ciuman penuh cinta yang sanggup memabukkan keduanya.

-oOo-

Hari Sabtu malam, pukul 07.00 waktu Korea Selatan, disinilah Yifan berada. Sebuah restoran bintang lima yang sudah di booking untuk satu malam oleh pihak keluarga Jessica. Walaupun ini adalah acara perayaan hari jadi pernikahan orang tua Jessica yang kedua puluh, tapi baginya, ini malah lebih cocok kalau disebut sebagai hari perjodohan.

Bayangkan saja, orang tua Yifan terus-terusan membicarakan dirinya dan prestasi-prestasinya. Yang menurutnya sangat sepele, masih tetap diumbarkan.

"Appa, eomma, sudahlah, hal sekecil itu tidak perlu diceritakan. Itu bukan apa-apa.." Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu sedikit merajuk pada kedua orang tuanya yang kini masih sibuk membangga-banggakan putra sulungnya itu.

"Ya ampun, Yifan. Menurutku, berbisnis dan bisa sukses di usia SMA itu sangat keren!" Yifan menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman mendengar Jessica memujinya. "Apalagi kau adalah kapten tim basket dulu. Keren!"

Obrolan yang makin berkembang dan kian panjang harus terpotong karena beberapa pelayan berpakaian serba formal datang dengan berbagai macam masakan. Yifan sangat bersyukur begitu melihat _meat and chesse steak_ pesanannya telah terhidang di hadapannya, bersama beberapa botol _wine _berkelas yang menjadi favoritnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Sica!" Yifan mendengar jelas sebuah suara berbisik tengah menegur wanitanya. "Pelan-pelan saja makannya! Malu sama keluarga Wu!"

Pemilik nama Jessica tersebut buru-buru menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. "Hampir saja aku tersedak!" protesnya dengan suara yang tak kalah kecil.

YIfan terkikik pelan melihat perdebatan antara ibu dan anak yang sedang berlangsung di seberangnya. Hm, mungkin ini adalah malam yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, terjadi disini. Sikap Jessica yang ternyata lumayan kekanakan, orang tuanya yang masih beranggapan kalau mereka masih seperti pacaran atau ketika ibunya berkata kalau ia masih ngompol hingga kelas 4 SD.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?" Mata Yifan terbuka lebar sekarang. "Eomma! Jangan mengumbar hal yang aneh-aneh! Aku malu—" Suaranya yang tinggi mendadak jadi sebuah desisan saat suara tawa Jessica terdengar mengalun pelan. "—sama Sica.."

-oOo-

Perlahan seorang wanita paruh baya menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah yang tenang. Berjalan menuju dapur yang notabene adalah ruangan kesukaannya. Diambilnya sebuah buku resep dari sebuah rak kayu berwarna putih bersih dan tangannya mulai membuka halaman buku satu persatu. Matanya sibuk mencari resep yang tepat. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan nama bahan-bahan yang ada di dalamnya. Sampai akhirnya pilihannya jatuh kepada _green tea cake_ yang memang tengah popular.

"Sehun pulang!"

Suara teriakan yang agak keras itu jelas mengangetkan wanita yang sedang asyik mengaduk adonannya. "Selamat datang, nak. Bagaimana sekolahnya?" tanyanya ketika ia menyadari kalau seseorang yang dipanggilnya sebagai anak itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Menyenangkan karena Park seongsaenim tidak masuk! Jadi, kami tidak jadi ulangan hari ini!" Suaranya yang penuh semangat membuat wanita tadi tersenyum lebar.

"Aigoo.. jangan-jangan kau belum belajar ya semalam?" selidik sang wanita seraya membalikkan badan, menghadap kearah lawan bicaranya.

Bukannya menjawab, anak tersebut malah mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. "Hunnie sudah belajar, eomma.." sahutnya. Jelas saja ini membuat wanita tadi terkikik melihat anaknya bersikap manja seperti ini.

"Eomma percaya kok sama Hunnie.." Diusapnya lembut rambut anak yang bernama Sehun itu. "Sekarang Hunnie mandi dan ganti baju dulu ya. Eomma sedang buat kue nih."

Sontak ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi kusut, langsung cerah dan matanya seketika berbinar. "Jinjja? Apa eomma sedang bikin _green tea cake_? Kalau begitu, Hunnie akan cepat-cepat!"

Wanita yang dipanggil dengan panggilan ibu itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat anak bungsunya berlari ke arah kamarnya. Sikap manja Sehun memang akan langsung keluar begitu ia tiba di rumah. "Padahal sudah kelas 1 SMP.."

Drrt… Drrt..

Wanita tadi langsung merogoh kantung roknya, menatap layar ponselnya sebentar dan menggeser gambar gagang telepon berwarna hijau.

"Yeoboseyo Yifan.. Ada apa nak?"

Ia tampak begitu serius ketika anaknya menjelaskan sesuatu. Dan senyum sumringah tercipta di wajah cantiknya.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan guru privat yang bagus untuk Sehun? Ah, terima kasih, Yifan." Katanya. "Oh ya, cepatlah pulang. Eomma sudah membuat kue yang enak untukmu dan eomma jamin kau pasti suka! Annyeong Yifan.."

"Sehun sudah siap untuk makan kue!" Lagi-lagi anak laki-lakinya itu berteriak dengan nada yang menggemaskan. Sehun langsung menarik kursi meja mekana yang berada paling dekat dengannya dan duduk disana. Wanita paruh baya tadi menyajikan sepotong dari kue yang telah dibuatnya satu jam lalu tadi diatas piring biru bercorak putih.

"Segeralah makan dan berikan nilai untuk kue eomma kali ini." Ucapnya di saat Sehun memasukkan satu suapan besar ke dalam mulutnya.

"Wah! Enak! Hm, kalau dari satu sampai sepuluh sih, nilai untuk kue ini.." Sang anak sengaja memotong kalimatnya untuk membuat ibunya penasaran. "Sebelas!"

"Masa nilainya sebelas sih? Kan cuma satu sampai sepuluh!"

Selagi mereka berdua bersenda gurau, suara pintu terbuka terdengar dan itu membuat perhatian keduanya teralihkan. Disana tampak seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi yang menggenakan kostum basketnya sambil membawa tas olahraga di bahunya.

"Aku pulang.." ujarnya dengan nada lelah. Ia bergegas masuk dan mencium pipi wanita tadi.

"Selamat datang, hyung!" Sehun memamerkan senyumannya pada laki-laki tadi. "Lihat! Eomma bikin kue baru lagi! Ayo cepat ganti baju dan segera makan!"

"Iya. Hyung juga mau makan. Jangan dihabiskan ya!"

Dengan langkahnya yang tergopoh-gopoh, pemuda tadi berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya untuk sekedar berganti pakaian. Terang saja, ia tidak mau kelewatan mencicipi hasil eksperimen ibunya. Ia sangat ingin tahu rasa _green tea cake_.

"Ayo duduk sini, Yifan."

Setelah mereka bertiga berkumpul, obrolan pun dimulai. Tapi nampaknya perbincangan kali ini agak lebih serius.

"Hyung sudah menemukan guru privat untuk Sehun dan katanya ia bisa bekerja mulai Senin depan. Besok ia akan datang hanya untuk sekedar mencocokkan jadwal dan membicarakan hal lainnya." Kata Yifan sambil menyeruput teh buatan ibunya.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam memandang kakak dan ibunya bergantian. "Ta-tapi katanya, Hunnie tidak boleh les privat.." ucapnya gugup.

Nyonya Wu menghelas napas dan tersenyum pada anak laki-lakinya yang manja itu. "Eomma sudah bicara pada appa dan kami sepakat untuk mengizinkan Hunnie les privat."

"Huwa! Terima kasih eomma!" Sehun langsung turun dari kursinya dan memeluk tubuh ramping ibunya.

Yifan berdehem kecil dan menatap adik semata wayangnya itu. "Tidak ada rencana untuk memeluk hyung, nih?" sindirnya.

Dengan cepat, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda menolak. "Tidak akan! Hyung kan belum mandi, pasti bau!"

"Aish.. anak ini.. Tunggu! Ya! Jangan lari!"

-oOo-

Sehun duduk gelisah di ruang tamu dan sesekali berdiri menghadap ke cermin yang terpasang di dinding. Merapikan tatanan rambutlah, membetulkan kemejanya atau hanya sekedar berpose ria. Laki-laki berusia tiga belas tahun itu melirik arloji hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kakaknya bilang bahwa guru privatnya akan datang sore ini.

Ting.. Tong..

"Itu dia!" seru Sehun senang. Diraihnya gagang pintu berwarna abu-abu itu dan seorang perempuan berambut bergelombang tengah tersenyum disana. "Annyeonghaseyo seongsaenim. Selamat datang, ayo masuk!" ajaknya.

Perempuan itu mengenakan kemeja resmi berwarna putih, rok agak ketat selutut coklat muda dan _high heels _yang tidak terlalu tinggi berwarna senada. Dipangkuannya ada sebuah tas putih tulang sederhana.

"Eomma! Appa! Guru privatnya sudah datang!" Sehun berlari mencari kedua orang tersebut yang ternyata mereka sudah berjalan pelan ke ruang tamu.

"Hm.. kau pasti yang bernama Kim Joonmyun ya?" Tanya Tuan Wu seraya duduk di _single sofa_ khususnya. "Apa benar kau akan menjadi guru privat Sehun?"

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Benar sekali Tuan Wu." Jawabnya singkat. Bisa terlihat kegugupan yang menyelimuti gadis ini. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat rumah yang besar dan mewah seperti rumah keluarga Wu. Tak terbayang olehnya berapa lama ia harus menabung jika dirinya menginginkan tempat tinggal yang semewah ini.

Ruang tamu itu terdengar sangat senyap sejak kalimat terakhir Joonmyun, sampai akhirnya kepala keluarga di rumah tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih dan tampaknya isinya sangat tebal. "Ini adalah uang mukanya. Dapat ku lihat dari wajahmu kalau kau adalah seorang professional. Ku harap Joonmyun-ssi bisa mengajar dengan baik." Dan pria paruh baya itu bangkit dari singgasananya dan meninggalkan ketiga orang lainnya di sana.

"Maafkan appa ya, seongsaenim. Appa baru saja tiba di rumah tadi pagi. Appa memang sangat sibuk, hehe." Ujar siswa kelas 1 SMP itu pada calon guru privatnya. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negative yang mungkin saja sedang memenuhi kepala yeoja itu.

"Aku juga minta maaf ya," Akhirnya istri dari Tuan Wu angkat bicara juga.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga bisa memahaminya." Sahut Joonmyun seadanya. "Oh iya, aku rasa aku tidak dapat menerima ini. Lagipula aku bukan professional, aku hanyalah seorang siswa SMA biasa."

"SMA? Apa kau serius? Aku tidak yakin kalau gadis dengan penampilan dewasa sepertimu masih berstatus pelajar?" Joonmyun menundukkan kepalanya perlahan begitu wanita di depannya menilai penampilannya. "Aku ingin saat kau berpakaian layaknya anak remaja dan tidak mengenakan rok ketat seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi Joonmyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik Nyonya, maafkan kesalahan saya." Ia buru-buru berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Joonmyun-ssi. Tidak perlu sekaku itu. Lagipula, Sehun juga lebih nyaman jika kau memakai pakaian santai seperti biasa. Benar kan?"

Sehun mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, tanda kalau ia setuju dengan pernyataan sang ibu.

"Hm, oh iya, Joonmyun seongsaenim cantik, hehe~"

Pernyataan polos yang terlontar dari seorang laki-laki yang tahun lalu baru saja lulus dari sekolah dasar ini sontak membuat Joonmyun dan Nyonya Wu terkejut.

To Be Continue

a/n : Super-duper-triple thank you for reading my fic! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Aku. Butuh. Kamu**

**Author : Kimbaobei**

**Cast : Kim Joonmyun (Suho), Wu Yifan, Wu Sehun, Jessica Jung, Tifanny Hwang and other**

**Rating : T (mungkin berubah? kkk~)**

**Pairing : Krisho **

**Warning : Typo(s), GS for Suho**

.

.

"_You were more lovable than anyone else but why did you leave me?" – Cho Kyuhyun, At Gwnaghwamun_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi jari jemarinya terus bergerak di atas ponsel tipis nan mahal miliknya. Mengetikkan serangkaian angka-angka yang merupakan nomor telepon dari sang kekasih yang tidak kunjung bisa dihubungi. Dua minggu sudah, mereka tidak bertemu. Rasa khawatir mulai menyelimuti perasaan pemuda yang kini tengah termenung di meja kerjanya. Dipandangi foto seorang gadis cantik yang sedang berpose manis pada _wallpaper _ponselnya.

"Jessica Jung.. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?" gumamnya.

Helaan napasnya terasa berat. Beban dibahunya benar-benar sudah tidak mampu ia tanggung sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak bisa bersama kekasihnya ketika masalah tengah menderanya, itulah pertanyaan yang terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

_Wu Yifan butuh Jessica Jung._

Itulah yang ia tuliskan di secarik memo kuning dan ditempelkannya di sudut meja. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengerang tertahan. Tidak ingin keluarganya mengetahui sisi lemahnya. Cukup hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang paham kalau seorang mahasiswa tampan yang populer tersebut kini merasa galau karena seorang wanita.

"Masalahnya, Jessica bukan wanita biasa." Ucapnya, rambutnya berantakan karena ia terus mengacaknya. "Dia segalanya.."

Detik berganti jadi menit, menit berganti jadi jam. Tak ada setitik pun rasa lelah atau hasrat ingin berhenti berusaha itu terbersit di pikirannya. Tak peduli seberapa lelahnya, pemuda ini akan terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan kabar dari pujaan hatinya.

Sore ini, ia berencana untuk pergi ke rumah Jessica. Gadis berdarah campuran Amerika dan Korea itu bertempat tinggal agak jauh dari rumahnya. Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai disana. Yifan bergegas turun dari mobil mewahnya begitu tiba di depan pintu gerbang. Ia mencoba meneriakkan nama gadisnya. Berkali-kali. Tanpa henti.

"Mereka pergi."

Yifan menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Itu adalah tetangga sekaligus ibu dari teman sepermainan Jessica.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, mereka pergi kemana ya? Dan kira-kira kapan mereka akan pulang?" Tanya Yifan penasaran. Sangat penasaran.

Wanita yang masih menggenakan pakaian kerjanya ini menghela napas, "Keluarga Jung pergi ke Amerika. Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan tanggal kepulangan mereka."

Setetes air mata mengalir halus melewati pipi Yifan dan berakhir di rahangnya yang tegas. "Apa? Amerika? Kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku.." gumamnya. "Apa Jessica tidak menitipkan sesuatu?" Suaranya bergetar. Hatinya tidak menduga kalau Jessica tega meninggalkannya. Bahkan tanpa sebuah surat atau pun sekedar kata-kata perpisahan.

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan. Ia kenal Yifan. Putrinya sering bercerita kalau Jessica mempunyai seorang pacar bertubuh tinggi dan wajah yang tampan. "Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang itu."

"Terima kasih banyak." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam dan buru-buru membawa mobilnya melesat dari sana. Tangisnya tak bisa ia redam. Sakit di hatinya terlalu perih untuk dipendam sendirian. Tidak pernah ia memacu mobilnya secepat ini. Belum pernah ia meminum soju sebanyak ini. Yang terpenting, ia tidak tahu kalau beginilah sakitnya dikecewakan.

-oOo-

"Nah, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama Sehun belajar, jadi aku cukupkan untuk hari ini."

Senyum langsung mengembang ketika gurunya mengatakan kalimat tadi. Diliriknya jam dinding bulat yang menempel di atas televisi ruang tengahnya. Ya, disinilah siswa SMP itu sekarang. Les privat bersama gurunya yang jago segala macam pelajaran.

"Asyik!" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari menuju dapur. Napasnya terengah-engah. Sebungkus keripik kentang rasa keju dibawanya dan menyodorkannya pada Joonmyun. "Ayo makan bersama!"

Joonmyun tersenyum kecil. Tangannya menggapai bungkusan cemilan yang berwarna _orange _itu dan membukanya. Sehun menyalakan televisi dan mencari-cari saluran yang kira-kira enak untuk ditonton.

"Setelah berita, pasti film bagus!" Sehun menghentikkan gerakan jarinya dari menekan tombol berwarna hitam dengan tanda panah ke atas. Tadinya mereka tidak begitu fokus kepada berita tersebut, tapi semua berubah ketika nama yang familiar terdengar.

_Telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan yang telah mengakibatkan sebuah mobil rusak parah dan satu orang terluka. Wu Yifan, seorang mahasiswa yang berusia sembilan belas tahun ini diduga tidak fokus saat menyetir mobilnya. Jalanan yang licin membuat mobil tersebut tergelincir dan menabrak sebuah tiang besar di sudut jalan. Kini pemuda tersebut telah dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat._

Sehun menjatuhkan _remote_ yang berada di tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, terutama ketika barang elektronik tersebut menampilkan tubuh korban yang berlumuran darah.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.. H-hyung.. Hyung!"

Teriakannya memenuhi seisi rumah. Joonmyun memeluk Sehun tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Menenangkan Sehun adalah tujuannya.

"Seonsaengnim, aku mohon.. Antarkan aku.. Aku harus bertemu dengan hyung! Aku mohon!" Joonmyun paling tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia menyanggupi permintaan muridnya selagi perasannya masih tidak beraturan.

"Pakai payung ini dan tetap genggam tanganku. Karena kita akan berlari ke halte bus yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sini."

Baru pertama kali mereka berdua mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar ini. Berlari menerobos rintik-rintik hujan yang terus turun dan membasahi bumi tanpa ampun. Joonmyun terus-terusan membisikkan kata-kata yang sekiranya bisa menenangkan Sehun yang kini hatinya tengah berkecamuk.

Mereka berdua tiba di rumah sakit tempat kakak Sehun dilarikan. Beruntung, karena seorang suster baik hati bersedia mengantar hingga ruangan Yifan dirawat.

522, batin Joonmyun.

"Seonsaengnim.. dingin.."

Bingung. Benar-benar bingung. Ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja untuk keluarga Wu yang kaya raya dan masalah sudah datang, menimpanya bertubi-tubi. Tak jarang, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tiada upaya yang bisa dilakukannya, ia hanya bisa memeluk Sehun dan menggosokkan telapak tangannya agar muridnya bisa tetap hangat serta berdoa untuk kesembuhan Yifan.

"Apa disini ada keluarga dari pasien?" Seorang dokter, lengkap dengan pakaian serba putihnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Sontak ia berdiri dan berbicara dengan sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Joonmyun sedikit khawatir. "Dia.. baik-baik saja kan?"

Dokter yang menggunakan tanda pengenal bertuliskan Park Jung Shin tersebut hanya tersenyum sambil melepas masker hijau yang dipakainya. "Pasien memang kehilangan banyak darah, untungnya bank darah mempunyai banyak darah A. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ia baik-baik saja. Kau sudah bisa menjenguknya sekarang."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan kembali bertanya kepada sang dokter, "Apa kau bisa memeriksa Sehun juga?"

-oOo-

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Suara serak YIfan memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti ruangan serba biru yang di tempatinya.

"Kau kecelakaan." Sahut Joonmyun. Nada datar yang lebih tepat dibilang menyeramkan yang digunakannya membuat Yifan tidak berani menyela. "Suster bilang kalau kau mabuk, apa itu benar?"

Pemuda berambut coklat terang itu menegak salivanya. Jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan.., batinnya panik.

"Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada siapa pun, termasuk keluargamu." Tawaran Joonmyun disimak oleh Yifan baik-baik. "Tapi kalau kau tidak bersedia, ya, tidak apa-apa. Maafkan atas kelancanganku."

Yifan terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak. Menciptakan suasana canggung di antara mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, aku akan cerita."

-oOo-

Joonmyun berjalan membawa sebuah kartu kredit milik kakak dari Sehun di tangan mungilnya. Setelah memeriksa keadaan Sehun-yang untungnya-baik-baik saja, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir yang berada satu lantai dari kamar yang ditempati oleh kakak dari muridnya itu.

"Atas nama Wu Yifan dari kamar 522 dan Wu Sehun dari kamar 515."

-oOo-

Selama Tuan dan Nyonya Wu pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan, Joonmyun benar-benar merasa kalau dirinya ada seorang _babysitter, _bukan guru les. Bayangkan saja, Sehun akan selalu merengek tepat lima menit sebelum pelajaran berakhir. Ia tidak ingin kalau gurunya ini meninggalkannya.

"Apa mereka tidak punya _maid_? Orang kaya di dalam drama pasti memiliknya. Bahkan sampai belasan jumlahnya," keluh gadis yang masih berstatus pelajar itu ketika dirinya melihat Sehun tengah tertidur di atas sofa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Maaf saja ya, keluarga kami tidak punya yang seperti itu." Sahut Yifan.

Joonmyun mengerutkan dahinya. Bagaimana ia bisa mendengarnya? Apa ia punya kekuatan ajaib?, ucapnya dalam hati, keheranan.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak punya kekuatan aneh seperti itu." Katanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Ya! Kau mengerikan.. Lanjutkan saja acara mencuci piringmu. Baru sembuh saja sudah berlagak.."

Yifan mulai geram, tidak terima kalau sekarang ia sedang diolok-olok oleh anak perempuan yang usianya dua tahun darinya. Tiba-tiba ia melepas sarung tangan karet berwarna merah muda yang digunakannya untuk mencuci dan melemparnya ke atas tumpukan piring bersih.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Jangan berisik. Nanti adikmu bangun."

Kalau Yifan adalah tokoh dalam buku komik, mungkin sekarang sudah ada empat tanda siku-siku kecil di sudut dahinya. "Kau yang berisik!"

"Eung.." Sehun mengerang pelan, menyela perdebatan antara guru dan kakaknya. "Hyung tidak boleh memarahi Joonmyun seonsaengnim ya? Joonmyun seonsaengnim itu baik sekali lho. Ayo hyung minta maaf,"

"Wow, dia membelamu. Bahkan saat ini dia jelas sedang mengigau." Kata Yifan sarkastik. "Kau berikan racun apa?"

"Itu bukan racun." Jawab Joonmyun penuh percaya diri. "Itu namanya pesona."

Joonmyun beranjak dari duduknya dan menyambar tas putih tulang kesayangannya, "Satu-kosong ya—" dan buru-buru berlari menjauhi pemuda yang masih kesal itu. "—YIfan oppa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

a/n : Secepat kilat, aku bawain chapter 2 dari fic ini! Thanks a lot buat yang udah bersedia baca dan ngereview ff ini *nangis terharu* Dan makasih banget untuk yang sudah membaca dan ngereview di ff "Sebuah elegi"! Dear, sayakanoicinoe, leeyeol, elfishminxiu and peblish, you know that I love you, right? Kkkk~

.

.

**Kecup Basah Corner :**

**leeyeol** : Okay~ Ini udah update hehe~

**ChaFishyHae** : Sehun emang imut kkk X3. Ratingnya dinaikkin? Kalau menuruku sih-_ehem_-boleh juga tuh-_ehem_-. Hahaha XD

**elfishminxiu** : SETUJU MAKSIMAL. SUHO EMANG CANTIK! #okeinianarkis. Iya, disini ceritanya dia masih SMA hehe

**peblish** : Aigoo.. annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim! Senengnya ff-ku di review sama author kesukaanku T_T *love sign*. Cie penasaran ya? Makanya ikutin terus ceritanya :p

**jimae407203** : Okay siap bos!'-')7

**DiraLeeXiOh** : Ah gomawo! Ikutin terus ya ceritanya kkk~

**honeykkamjong** : Tenang, yang ada hanya krisho, krisho dan krisho! YO! #KrishoShipperPower

**Assyifa** : Terima kasih kkk~ Ini udah di update yaa 3

**Emmasuho** : Okay okay siappp!^^

**Raemyoon** : Ah, baguslah kalo suka Iya, disini ceritanya mereka satu kampus gitu hehe~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Aku. Butuh. Kamu**

**Author : Kimbaobei**

**Cast : Kim Joonmyun (Suho), Wu Yifan, Wu Sehun, Jessica Jung, Tiffany Hwang and other**

**Rating : T (mungkin berubah? kkk~)**

**Pairing : Krisho**

**Warning : Typo(s), GS for Suho**

.

.

"_Kemarin kita saling mencintai, namun tidak dengan hari ini yang menyedihkan__  
><em>_Air mata yang mengalir saat perpisahan ini telah menghapus cintaku." – Song Jieun - Yesterday_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah putus?" Yixing terus mengaduk es krim vanilla dengan saus cokelat yang kini sudah sedikit mencair. Awalnya ia tidak punya ide tentang angin apa yang membuat Yifan, teman satu fakultasnya ini berbaik hati mentraktirnya es krim, tapi setelah Yifan menceritakan kisahnya yang cukup-_ehem_-dramatis, laki-laki yang merupakan pindahan dari Cina tersebut paham.

"Aku dan dia sama-sama tidak pernah mengucapkan kata putus." Ucap Yifan tegas. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" Ia menuntut saran yang sangat diharapkannya dari tadi. Jujur, dirinya cukup merasa tidak nyaman, namun hatinya tidaklah sanggup memendam penderitaan ini sendirian. Setelah dipikir secara matang-matang, ia memang butuh curhat.

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. Memikirkan nasehat apa yang baik untuk ia berikan kepada temannya ini. "Cari pacar saja lagi."

Mata Yifan seketika melebar. "Apa kau gila?! Bagaimana caranya aku menggantikan posisi Jessica yang sangat kucintai dengan gadis lain?!"

Namja penyuka hewan fiktif, _unicorn,_ itu memutar bola matanya, malas. "Ya.. bisa saja kan? Lagipula, aku sangat paham kalau kau adalah laki-laki popular dan perempuan mana yang tidak senang begitu mendengar berita kalau kau sedang jomblo!"

"_Single._"

"Hhh.. _okay, you're single_."

Yifan memperbaiki duduknya begitu Yixing menyikut perutnya.

"Apa?"

Yixing menunjuk kearah depan dengan dagunya. "Aku pergi dulu ya, _bro_. _Thanks _buat es krimnya!" Secepat kilat, mahasiswa fakultas bisnis itu pergi meninggalkan Yifan yang masih bingung menata sikap.

Itu Tiffany Hwang. Mahasiswi jurusan hubungan internasional yang suka berdandan seperti tante-tante. Suara yang dihasilkan _high heels_ berwarna merah muda mencolok itu bergema di koridor. Langkahnya ia percepat begitu melihat Yifan merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Yifan!" panggilnya. Suara bernada tinggi—alias cempreng—yang dimilikinya adalah sebuah alarm bagi Yifan. Tanda baginya untuk segera melarikan dirinya dari sana. Tapi, tampaknya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Ternyata bangku panjang yang berada di sudut ruangan bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk nongkrong.

"Syukurlah, masih terkejar.." gumam Tiffany begitu ia sampai di tempat Yifan berdiri. "Hm, ku dengar-dengar, kau sudah putus dengan Jessica, apa itu benar?"

Yifan bergidik melihat warna _lipstick_ milik Si Genit—panggilan "sayang" dari Yifan untuk Tiffany—. Hari ini _hot pink _pula, makin seram saja, batin Yifan.

"Kami tidak putus." Jawabnya singkat dengan tatapan tajam yang dibuat-buat. "Sudalah, aku mau pulang."

Tiffany sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban dari gebetannya tersebut. "Pulang? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" Kali ini matanya berkedip berkali-kali—supaya imut, katanya—berupaya untuk meluluhkan hati Yifan.

Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Yifan malah berjalan meninggalkan Tiffany yang masih sibuk ber-_aegyo_. "Aku sudah kenyang."

_Kenyang melihat tingkahmu yang membuatku muak._

-oOo-

Sehun terus memperhatikan wajah cantik guru privatnya yang sekarang sedang nampak kusut. Sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau masih punya tiga soal matematika yang harus dikerjakan.

"Seonsaengnim sakit ya?"

Pertanyaan dari Sehun membuat Joonmyun terkesiap. "Ti-tidak."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Tidak usah berbohong. Kata eomma, kita tidak boleh berbohong."

Joonmyun tersenyum manis dan mengelus surai lembut Sehun. "Aku tidak berbohong, Hunnie. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Bibir itu masih belum kembali ke bentuknya semula. "Jelas saja aku khawatir! Kalau seonsaengnim sakit, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengajarkan aljabar padaku!"

Joonmyun terkikik mendengar pengakuan polos dari muridnya yang baru dua bulan duduk di bangku kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama ini. Ia sudah dengar darinya kalau minggu depan, Sehun akan menghadapi ulangan matematika pertamanya. Materi aljabar masih terdengar sulit dan terlihat rumit bagi Sehun. Baru kali ini ia tahu kalau angka dan huruf itu bisa dihitung dan menghasilkan sebuah jawaban.

"Sepertinya mataku sudah lelah menatap huruf X dan Y. Aku benci mereka berdua.." rutuk Sehun sambil memelototi kertas coret-coretannya yang sudah hamper penuh itu.

"Jadi kau membenci kakakmu?" Kali ini giliran Sehun yang terkejut. "Nama kakakmu _kan _dimulai dengan huruf Y."

Joonmyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Sehun mulai mengambil pensil birunya lagi dan mencoba berusaha untuk menyelesaikan tiga soal yang tersisa.

"Tidak mungkin aku membenci Yifan hyung. Dia sangat baik! Bahkan ia mau memberikan cemilan yang sedang dimakannya untukku!" Sehun bercerita dengan nada ceria. "Pokoknya aku sangat sayang hyung!"

_Hhh, beruntungnya Yifan memiliki adik sebaik dia.._

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu kalau aku baik, tapi tidak perlu _lah _membicarakanku di belakang." Tiba-tiba Yifan memasuki area belajar Sehun sambil membawa sebuah kotak putih berukuran kecil yang berisi satu potong kue coklat dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Wah hyung sudah pulang!" seru Sehun senang. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa pensil serta kertasnya. "Tolong bantu aku.."

Yifan menghela napas. Dirinya sangat lemah dengan tatapan ala anak anjing milik Sehun. "Itu _kan _tugasmu. Kau harus mengerjakannya sendiri." Tolaknya lembut.

Perlahan kepala Sehun tertunduk dan aura di sekitarnya berubah menjadi gelap. "Hyung jahat.. Hyung tidak sayang pada Sehun.."

Joonmyun hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Keluarga yang aneh, batinnya.

"_Okay, okay, _hyung akan kerjakan."

"_Yes_! Saranghaeyo hyung~"

Yifan melepas jaketnya dan duduk di atas sofa. Dahinya mengerut ketika membaca soal-soal yang tertera di atas kertas tersebut.

"Jadi selama ini kau berikan soal sesulit ini pada adikku? Guru macam apa kau ini?" protes Yifan pada gadis yang sekarang tengah duduk di seberangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Soalku yang susah atau kau yang payah, huh?"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu memberikan pertanyaan sulit ini pada adikku?" ulang Yifan lagi. "Jawab pertanyaanku."

Joonmyun tertawa pelan, seakan mengejek. "Baca dulu soalnya baik-baik baru bisa protes. Aku sangat yakin kalau adikmu itu sanggup mengerjakannya."

"Tapi tadi dia meminta bantuanku! Itu artinya dia merasa kesulitan!"

"Dia meminta bantuanmu karena dia merasa muak pada pelajaran!"

Suara Joonmyun dan Yifan semakin lama semakin meninggi, membuat Sehun yang juga berada disana merasa ketakutan.

.

.

"Hiks.."

.

.

Mata Joonmyun dan Yifan mendadak melebar setelah mendengar sebuah isakan kecil. Rupanya Sehun kini tengah bersembunyi di belakang bantal besar yang bisa menutupi dirinya. Bantal itu bergetar menandakan kalau orang yang berada di baliknya tengah ketakutan. Buru-buru Yifan melempar pensil serta kertas yang dipegangnya ke sembarang tempat dan memeluk adiknya.

"Maafkan hyung, ya, Hunnie.." Dengan lembut, dielusnya rambut coklat muda milik adik satu-satunya itu. "Kau boleh memarahi kakakmu ini sepuasnya tapi hyung mohon padamu untuk berhenti menangis.. "

Air mata Sehun meluncur halus melewati pipi gembulnya. Hati Joonmyun sedikit terenyuh melihat pemandangan yang memilukan ini. Tatapan khawatir langsung dilemparkannya untuk Sehun yang kini tampak tidak begitu nyaman ketika berada di pelukan sang kakak.

"Hyung dan seonsaengnim jangan bertengkar lagi. Hunnie mau kalau semua orang yang Hunnie sayangi selalu akrab.." Sehun mengusap air matanya cepat-cepat dan meraih tangan kanan dari kedua belah pihak yang kini tampak berwajah masam. "Sekarang baikan, ya?"

Keduanya berjabat tangan sebentar dan Yifan menarik tangannya duluan. Joonmyun menatap jijik laki-laki yang tadi baru saja beradu mulut dengannya.

"Menyebalkan.." gumam gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun tersebut. Tentu suara desisannya itu dapat terdengar oleh Sehun yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. "Dbenar-benar payah.. 300x - 42y + 26y - 15x saja tidak bisa.."

"Seonsaengnim bilang sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun seraya membulatkan matanya lucu.

Joonmyun dilanda kepanikan sesaat sebelum ia memberikan jawaban bohong. "Seonsaengnim tadi bilang kalau Yifan-ssi sangat baik karena itu aku akan memaafkannya." Sahut Joonmyun sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'Yifan-ssi'. Senyum jahat tertampil di wajah manisnya.

Sebaliknya, ekspresi tidak terima ditunjukkan oleh laki-laki jangkung yang sekarang sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa jengkelnya.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu," kata Sehun, tersenyum senang. "Sekarang Joonmyun seonsaengnim dan Yifan hyung belajar bersama ya. Sehun akan makan kue ini~"

"WHAT?!"

-oOo-

Tangan Yifan menyusuri surai hitam legamnya. Otaknya masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Jessicalah penyebabnya. Gadis yang sudah bersamanya sejak dua tahun terakhir ini benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila. Menghilang tanpa jejak. Sebelumnya tidak pernah terlewatkan oleh Yifan satu hari pun tanpa menghubungi Jessica, tapi semua tampak tinggal kenangan. Memo kuning yang ia tempelkan di sudut meja sudah berdebu. Ternyata sudah selama itu ya.., pikirnya dalam hati.

Yifan membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuknya. Menerawang segala yang telah terjadi dan alami bersama gadisnya sambil menatap langit-langit. Yifan terlalu lelah menangis. Dirinya sudah lelah untuk menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti. Menanti Jessica datang dan kembali ke pelukannya itu bagaikan mimpi yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Walau pun hatinya belum sepenuhnya ikhlas, tapi akal sehatnya seolah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti memikirkan gadis yang telah mengisi perasaannya.

Laki-laki dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata itu duduk dan menyenderkan punggung lebarnya ke tumpukan bantl-bantal. Matanya menatap lurus kearah cermin yang kini sedang menampilkan refleksi wajah tampannya.

"Apakah ini adalah saatnya aku untuk _move on?_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

a/n : Finally. ff ini update juga kkk~ Makasih banget untuk semua yang udah baca atau pun review! Oh ya, maafin aku kalo ff yang kubuat terlalu pendek T_T sengaja biar kalian kepo /? #MasYifanTamparAkuMas. Minggu depan, author bakal UAS-_-doakan supaya sukses!'-')9

.

**.**

**Kecup Basah Corner**

**leeyeol**: Jessica pergi biar kris bisa sama suho kkk *ups spoiler :p

**ChaFishyHae**** & ****jimae407203** :Kecepetan ya? Biar gak kepanjangan soalnya T_T

**Assyifa **:Nanti bakal ada alesannya di chapter-chapter berikutnya~

**Sayakanoicinoe **:Siap bos!'-')7

**Publish **:Cie sunbaenim kepo (?) #ampun Gara-gara Sica tuh-3- Sepertinya dia bakal selalu sama Suho kkk~ Ne~~

**PikaaChuu **:Gomawo! *love sign* Keep reading!

**Yongchan **:Iya dong~ seonsaengnim kesayangan (?) Keep reading and you'll find the answer *senyum misterius* #HentikanAkuSebelumTambahParah

**honeykkamjong **:Okay akan aku usahain kkk~

**Raemyoon **:Kris bukan anak SMA hehe~ Sica hilang sejauh-jauhnya o_o

**kaihun krisho shipper **:Di chapter berikutnya krisho moment-nya lebih banyak~ keep reading!

**HamsterXiumin **:Kkk~ manis kayak aku~ :3 #AbaikanSajaAku

**Emmasuho **:Baca terus ya3 pasti krisho moment-nya dibanyakin~

**Asjgfdg **:Suho sama Kris gak satu sekolah hehe~ Sejun? Arraseo kkk~


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Aku. Butuh. Kamu**

**Author : Kimbaobei**

**Cast : Kim Joonmyun (Suho), Wu Yifan, Wu Sehun, Jessica Jung, Tiffany Hwang and other**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Krisho**

**Warning : Typo(s), GS for Suho, not-too-much-words-in-each-chapter**

.

.

.

"_Why is love so difficult for me?" – Oh Baby - Sistar_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Joonmyun bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke taman. Ia memasukkan sebuah kanvas, beberapa botol cat akrilik, dua buah kuas dan sebuah palet ke dalam tas. Kaki-kaki mungilnya yang beralaskan sebuah sepatu putih sederhana berjalan pelan ke arah taman yang hanya berdurasi sepuluh menit dari tempat tinggal gadis sekolah menegah atas ini. Sepasang mata indahnya tidak berhenti mengagumi keindahan pagi yang kini tersaji di hadapannya. Sudah lama, Joonmyun menginginkan kegiatan ini, namun kesibukan sekolah dan kerja paruh waktu yang dijalanninya membuat ia harus menunda sampai lama.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus menyapa para tetangganya dengan riang yang berada di luar rumah dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Hatinya terasa begitu ringan, seolah semua beban mendadak hilang dari sana.

Joonmyun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku berwarna hijau tua di dekat sebuah pohon rindang. Ia menghirup oksigen pagi kuat-kuat.

"Segarnya.." gumam Joonmyun sambil kembali duduk.

Kira-kira dua bulan sudah Joonmyun menyimpan uang dari gajinya untuk membeli perlengkapan melukis ini. Joonmyun tersenyum lebar ketika ia menyobek plastik pembungkus kanvas berukuran tiga puluh kali empat puluh senti tersebut. Ia memeluk kanvas itu sebentar dan langsung melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri.

"Jangan sampai ada yang melihat. Nanti aku disangka gila," Joonmyun tertawa kecil dan mulai menuangkan cat berwarna biru tua di atas palet coklatnya.

-oOo-

"Lama sekali!"

Teriakan Sehun menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada, bibirnya merengut dan matanya menatap tajam ke arah sang kakak yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan wajah suntuk.

"Sekarang sudah siang, hyung! Aku tidak ingin kalau kita terlambat untuk belajar bermain basket!" Omelan Sehun terus berkumandang di telinga Yifan yang sekarang sibuk memilih sepatu mana yang cocok dengan kostum basketnya yang berwarna putih dengan pinggiran merah.

"Aku baru tidur jam setengah satu malam, Hunnie.." keluh Yifan seraya menyambar bola basket kesayangannya.

Sehun tidak menyahut, seakan tidak peduli dengan ucapan kakaknya. "Tapi hyung _kan_ sudah janji sama Hunnie kalau akan mengajari Hunnie bermain basket.."

Yifan menghela napas keras-keras. _Ini masih pukul enam lebih lima belas menit dan aku sudah harus berhadapan dengan adikku yang ngambek? Oh, _come on_!,_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"_Okay, okay, _hyung memang salah. Nanti kalau sudah selesai main basket, hyung akan mentraktirmu."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, mata Sehun terbuka lebar dan ia melompat-lompat kecil. "Asik! Hunnie sayang hyung~"

_Ya, setidaknya aku tidak harus mendengar suara tangis atau sejenisnya di pagi hari yang cerah ini, _kan_?_

"Hyung!"

Mendadak lamanun Yifan buyar. Ia mengenyitkan dahinya ketika Sehun mengulurkan tangannya ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Lagi. Sehun mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo _mautnya. "Gandeng." Pintanya.

Yifan menghela napas—untuk kedua kalinya—dan meraih tangan kecil adiknya untuk digandeng. Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang melihat atau bahkan membicarakan mereka begitu kakak-adik Wu tiba di taman. Katanya sih, mereka tampan, keren atau sejenisnya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih," Yifan tampak melempar senyum genit kepada dua orang gadis yang mungkin seusia guru privat adiknya dan tentu keduanya berteriak tertahan.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Yifan EXO!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka yang menjadikan Yifan semakin percaya diri dengan ketampanannya.

Keadaan Yifan kini bertolak belakang dengan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pujian yang ia dapatkan. Matanya hanya fokus ke deretan kios kecil yang menjual makanan manis.

"Coklat, es krim, puding.." gumamnya. "Benar-benar surga."

Yifan menggandeng tangan adiknya erat. _Feeling_nya mengatakan kalau adiknya sudah terjerat dengan pesona cemilan yang dijual di toko-toko kecil yang berbaris di seberangnya.

"Hunnie, kita kesini untuk latihan basket. Ayo, kita segera ke lapangan basket." Ajak Yifan pada Sehun.

"Shireo! Hunnie mau makan saja!" Tolak Sehun tegas. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan tidak menemukan uang sepeser pun disana.

"Pinjami Sehun uang.."

Yifan mendudukkan dirinya untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang adik. "Hhh, kita kesini untuk bermain basket, kan? Jadi, kita bermain dulu sebentar baru kita beli makanan, arraseo?"

Wajah Sehun yang awalnya tertekuk kini mulai tampak cerah. "Arraseo! Janji ya?" Sehun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji, haha." Yifan tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan adik satu-satunya ini. Bisa-bisanya, kkk, pikirnya.

"Tapi Hunnie tidak mau latihan di lapangan basket, Hunnie mau latihan disini.."

Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Yifan menghela napasnya keras.

"Pinjam bolanya," Sehun merebut bola basket berwarna jingga dari tangan kakaknya dan mulai berlari ke belakang menjauhi Yifan. "Ayo main lempar tangkap!"

Yifan hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang tertarik dengan dunia basket, sama seperti dirinya. Laki-laki berkaki jenjang itu pun merasa senang ketika Sehun mulai mendrible bola. Gayanya lucu dan tingkahnya imutnya membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka merasa gemas.

"Hyung! Tangkap!"

DUGH.

Ya, dahi Yifan terasa _nyut-nyutan._

"Hyung, ambil bolanya!"

Dahiku sakit dan Sehun masih menyuruhku untuk mengambil bola? Tega!,jeritnya Yifan dalam hati. Cepat-cepat ia mencari bola basket miliknya. Yifan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman.

"Apa ini milikmu?"

Yifan mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang gadis tengah memegang bola basket di tangannya. Mata Yifan membulat dan ia bisa melihat kalau mata gadis itu juga melebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau?!"

"Hyung! Kenapa lama seka— Ah, annyeonghaseyo Joonmyun seongsaenim!"

Suatu kebetulan yang mengerikan. Mereka bisa bertemu di sebuah taman yang—padahal—berjarak cukup jauh dari kediaman kedua belah pihak.

"A-apa rumahmu di dekat sini?" Mulut Yifan tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu tanpa ia sadari.

Joonmyun hanya menggeleng. "Tidak begitu dekat. Apa kalian sering berkunjung kesini?" Tanya Joonmyun balik berusaha santai.

"Tidak terlalu sering. Hanya saja, taman ini dekat dengan kampusku." Jawabnya sedikit tidak _nyambung._

Joonmyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ini." Ia menyodorkan bola basketnya pada Sehun yang sudah memberikan tatapan 'tolong-berikan-padaku'.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yifan sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun.

Jujur, penampilan Joonmyun kali ini agak berbeda. Entah kenapa, ia suka melihat Joonmyun dalam balutan baju yang sedikit _sporty. _Tanpa sadar ia memandangi Joonmyun dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Ng.. apa kau mendengarkanku?" Joonmyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yifan.

"E-eh, oh, maafkan aku, a-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Joonmyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat Yifan yang salah tingkah begini. Lucu, katanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Joonmyun malah mengajaknya ke arah bangku yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Yifan dan Sehun terkagum-kagum melihat semua perlengkapan melukis milik Joonmyun yang lengkap dan hasil akhir dari lukisannya.

"Dari tadi aku hanya membuat ini."

Gambarnya bukan pemandangan taman di pagi hari dan bukan juga gambar bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda yang bermekaran. Yifan mengambil kanvas yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar itu dan memandangi lukisan yang ada disana.

"Kau ini aneh. Kenapa kau melukis ini?" Pertanyaan Yifan tidak membuat Joonmyun heran karena itulah hal yang mau ia dengar. Entah kenapa ia ingin menjelaskan makna lukisan buatannya pada seseorang. Cukup beruntung ia bisa bertemu dengan Yifan disini.

"Hm, sudah lama ide itu bersarang di kepalaku dan baru sekarang bisa aku tuangkan." Kata Joonmyun sebagai kalimat pembuka. "Entah kenapa aku suka warna galaksi. Bagus."

Yifan terdiam. Apa ini benar-benar sebuah kebetulan atau apa?, pikirnya. Jessica juga pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Suka. Tak ada alasan lain yang cukup logis untuk menjelaskannya. Bahkan wanita yang notabene adalah pacarnya—ah, mungkin sudah mantan—itu pernah menyulap sebuah sepatu hitam polos menjadi bermotif dan berwarna seperti galaksi. Jessica juga memakai sepatu itu pada kencannya yang ke lima belas.

"—pa!"

Joonmyun memutar bola matanya, jengkel. "Oppa, kau melamun lagi. Ada apa?" Tanyanya _to the point. _

"Ah.. tidak.."

Sumpah. Rasanya Yifan ingin dirinya menghilang saja. Jawaban macam apa itu tadi?!

"Hm, apa lukisanku jelek? Terus terang saja, aku tidak akan marah kok." Air muka Joonmyun berubah. Ia menjadi sedikit lesu. "Kembalikan lukisan itu padaku…"

Tidak. Joonmyun bukannya orang yang haus pujian, hanya saja, ia bersusah payah untuk melukisnya dan—

"Susah menjelaskannya. Aku senang melihatnya. Apa kau bisa membuatkan satu lagi untukku?" Tatapan Yifan masih terfokus pada lukisan milik Joonmyun. "Tapi, itu pun kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Joonmyun hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, hanya saja.." Ia menghentikan kalimatnya.

Yifan mengerutkan dahinya, penasaran. "Hanya saja?"

"Hunnie hilang!"

"Oh, itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

Secepat kilat, Yifan melesat tanpa sempat berpamitan dengan Joonmyun. Ia berlari melewati segerombol orang-orang yang tengah mengobrol, menerobos kumpulan merpati yang berada di tanah dan hamper saja menabrak sebuah pohon besar di tengah jalan.

"Wu Sehun!"

Sebenarnya, seorang anak yang sudah duduk di kelas satu sekolah menegah pertama bukanlah anak yang harusnya diberikan perhatian yang berlebihan, namun Yifan sangat paham kalau adiknya berbeda dengan anak-anak seusianya. Kata lainnya _sih, _manja.

Ia tiba di tempat awal. Matanya melihat ke arah kios-kios dengan seksama.

"Baju biru.. baju biru.. Ah!"

Buru-buru Yifan kembali berlari untuk menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menyesap minuman kesukaan, _bubble tea. _Mahasiswa itu melambatkan langkahnya. Bagaimana caranya Sehun membeli minuman itu? Bukankah ia tidak memiliki uang? Dan siapa anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu? Kenapa mereka berdua tampak akrab?

Yifan berdiri di sebelah mereka berdua—Sehun dan 'teman'nya—dan berdehem agak keras. "Minumannya enak, hm?"

Sehun hanya tertawa kikuk ketika melihat kakaknya—dan wajah marahnya—sudah berada di sebelahnya. "I-iya, enak, hyung mau coba?" katanya canggung.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Bagaimana caranya kau membeli minuman ini? Siapa dia?" Pertanyaan dilontarkan bertubi-tubi menghantam sang adik yang masih sibuk menyesap _bubble tea _rasa anggur, rasa yang sama dengan milik temannya ini.

"Aku disini karena hyung sibuk sekali dengan Joonmyun seongsaenim.. Aku dibelikan oleh noona.. Dan ini Luhan, adiknya noona.."

Yifan menghela napas. Entah sudah yang berapa kalinya ia menghela napas. "Noona? Hhh, sepertinya aku harus bertemu dan berterima kasih padanya. Dimana noonamu, Luhan-ah?" Tanyanya pada anak laki-laki yang mengenakan kaus garis-garis itu.

"Hm, noona sedang membeli _hotdog.. _Ah itu dia!"

Luhan, anak laki-laki yang tingginya tidak begitu berbeda dengan Sehun, itu melambikan tangan mungilnya ke arah seorang perempuan. Mulut Yifan menganga sangat lebar.

"Yifaaaannnnn!"

Suaranya yang menggelegar membuat perhatian orang-orang menjadi tersita sebentar. Jujur, kini Yifan sibuk merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa _sih _harus dia?!

Yifan hanya diam ketika perempuan itu menyodorkan sebuah _hotdog _padanya.

"Untukmu." Katanya. "_Hotdog _dengan banyak sambal dan _mayonnaise. _Aku betul, kan?"

Yifan membuang muka. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak lapar."

"Hyung! Hyung tidak boleh begitu! Fany noona sudah berbaik hati membelikan Hunnie _bubble tea _ini. Diterima, ya?"

_PUPPY EYES EVERYWHERE!_

Sial.

"_Okay,_" Tangannya meraih bungkusan _hotdog _dari Tiffany dan mulai merogoh saku celananya. "Berapa harga minuman itu?"

Tiffany menggeleng keras. "Tidak perlu diganti!" serunya dengan mulut penuh.

Yifan hanya terkikik pelan. "Ditelan dulu, baru bicara."

Pipi Tiffany memerah dan buru-buru menelan makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya. "Ma-maaf,"

"Tidak apa-apa, hahaha!"

-oOo-

Di ujung sana, seseorang tengah menelan salivanya kasar. Di pelukannya ada sebuah kanvas yang sebenarnya diperuntukkan kepada Yifan. Hatinya sedikit sakit. Ya, sedikit. Karena ia tidak punya hak untuk cemburu.

Tunggu.

Cemburu?

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini ya? Siapa tahu wanita itu adalah sahabatnya Yifan oppa. Tapi bisa juga kalau ia adalah pacarnya. Hm, memangnya Yifan oppa sudah _move on_? Eh, peduli amat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

a/n : Fourth chapter! Finally selesai juga nulisnya kkk~

.

.

**Kecup Basah Corner**

**jimae407203**: Yah, disini chapter ini, Suhonya masih misterius kkk~

**honeykkamjong **: Ini udah update~

**leeyeol**: Iya tuh, Suhonya nakal!(?) Mianhae, kemarin lagi gak ada ide T_T

**eviloshhd**: Hai! Cieee satu fakultas sama Tiffany :p

**yongchan** : Betul betul! Kkk~

**Emmasuho **: Siap bos!'-')7

**peblish**: Betul XD kkk~ Okay, ini udah update~

**sayakanoicinoe**: Siap bos!'-')7

**Raemyoon **: Oke oke! Gomawo atas kritiknya^^~~

**HamsterXiumin**: Kalo posesif, nanti Kris susah deketnya sama Suho dong o_o

**Seung Rin **: Jangan cepet-cepet ah~ Adain lagi ah~ :p


End file.
